Return to hero's duty
by TeamAperture
Summary: Basically this is just a Calhoun/Ralph smut story I wrote for a friend


Ralph had taken it upon himself to visit the lovely Calhoun in hero's duty once again, just to see how she was doing and such. He slipped away from his own game as soon as was possible and made his way through the lobby and into his destination game. He felt only slightly nervous, of course he hadn't seen her in a while and the last time he had left his game he had fucked up majorly. It was normal to feel such things, at least he thought so.

When he walked inside, the game was quiet, no one stirred and no voices greeted him. Of course Calhoun always did like to surprise people. She came out of the shadows without a single sound, and rammed her helmet into the side of Ralphs head.

Of course Ralph hadn't been expecting this, he stumbled to the side and rammed into the wall. This left a large indent in the metal from where his body had made contact. He whirled around to see none other than the gorgeous lady he had come to greet. He stumbled over words to say in his head, and settled on just staring and taking in the sight before him.

"What are you starin' at?" The harsh voice of the woman before him broke into his thoughts, and he shook his head to clear it. Was this the time to use a pick up line? Surely not. Even though, he did indeed straighten himself up, dust off his trousers and stand up taller. "I was…just looking at that thing behind you!"

Calhoun turned to see nothing but the entrance to her game behind herself. She sighed, and turned back to him. "Look, I'm aware of the effect I have on men." Ralph felt a light blush on his cheeks and scoffed inwardly. 'I don't blush' He thought to himself. But sure enough, there it was. A light, dusty pink blush spread over his cheeks. He hadn't exactly known what he had wanted when he came here. Now, as he felt his pants tightening just from looking at the other, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Well uh, I can't say I don't think you're gorgeous because that would be a lie, now wouldn't it?" He asked, a bit nervously. He wanted to go about this the right way. But of course, he wasn't one for romance. It was the commanders turn to blush this time, she couldn't help herself. No one had ever been so….direct. But she put on a straight face and only nodded. "Yes, thank you, like I said I am quite aware."

Ralph could only stare for a few moments, completely dumbfounded. This woman was so very… knowledgeable? He was so flustered he could not think of the correct adjective to describe her. Before he knew it though, she had pressed their lips together in a soft, almost nervous kiss. When did the commander ever get nervous? Not that it mattered; he eagerly, almost too eagerly, returned it.

Calhoun's fingers wrapped around the suspenders holding Ralph's pants up as she tugged him even closer, her mind now set on what she wanted. She tilted her head, and the kiss became a real one, no longer a simple peck on the lips. It was soft and warm and chaste for quite some time. Ralph eventually pulled back to breathe, and Calhoun gave him a hungry smirk which forced a blush to appear on his cheeks again.

"You enjoy that, soldier?" She asked with a soft chuckle. Ralph huffed, and shrugged. "I dunno, I mean it was alright I suppose." He put on a fakely thoughtful look, and smirked to himself when he saw the commander pout angrily. She had taken bate on the metaphorical lure he had cast and he wasn't even trying. "What, you think you can do better?" She asked, snapping him back out of his thoughts. He grinned, and pulled her back down for another kiss.

This one was much less chaste, warm pressing of the lips and a lot more tongue. Ralph was messy in most things, and it didn't stop at kissing. Both of them blushed as their tongues slid together and they fought for dominance. Calhoun liked the taste of the man's saliva, and it heated her up even more as she thought about what she was doing. She tasted him, and she felt the sudden need to explore the entirety of his body. She decided she was going to do just that.

Ralph let out a surprised moan when he felt two cool, feminine hands slip up inside of his shirt. They danced around his stomach, and he shivered. The tongue battle seemed to decide it wanted to take place inside his mouth, and he allowed it without protest. Calhoun's tongue entered with a grace no tongue should be allowed to have. His own tongue licked at hers sloppily as she flicked it around inside his mouth.

When her tongue went a little too far, into his throat, he groaned and nipped at it. He had had no idea how long that thing was. She huffed, but wasted no time in breaking the kiss for air. She panted soft breaths against Ralph's ear, and this only made his erection grow more erect, firmer. Her hands returned to squeezing at his flesh beneath his shirt, and he made embarrassingly low, whining sounds all the while. Eventually, she slipped it off with ease. Ralph blushed as his top was left bare, and she grinned at him.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private?" She inquired with a raised brow. He could only nod, and she grabbed his hand and led him into a secret room not far from where they currently were. She didn't bother to pick up his shirt, just left it lying there for anyone to find. Upon entering, she closed the door with a soft click and pointed to the large bed in the center. Ralph sat without a second thought and relished in how soft the mattress was.

"Strip." Calhoun demanded, deciding she would rather not have to deal with all the pesky articles of clothing that they both had separating them throughout this. Ralph stood again and shimmied out of his trousers, and then his underwear. His penis stood fully erect and fully hard, and Calhoun grinned at the wonderful sight of it. She herself began to slip out of her heavy armor. The entire time Ralph watched, he felt his fact heat up more and more.

The room was now filled with two very naked, very horny people. Calhoun approached Ralph and gently pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled his waist, and dipped down to press their lips together once more. The kiss started off soft and chaste once more as she began to grind their hips into one another.

Ralph and Calhoun both released breathy little moans as the tip of Ralph's penis brushed against her wet hole. She kissed him harder, and nibbled softly on his lower lip as their grinding began to lose its previous rhythm, to be replaced by frantic, erratic thrusts. She slid her tongue along his lower lip and smirked at the shiver it drew from him. Her delicate hands wrapped around his hips to stop him from his thrusting, and he looked up at her with a pout as the kiss was broken as well. His entire body screamed for the pleasure he so desperately craved, he wanted so badly to push into the hole that the other had just between her legs. She only smirked back at him and chuckled sadistically.

"Don't get all flustered now, dear." She said, as she spread her legs wider. She continued to hold him down as she allowed the tip of him to push inside. She grunted, and continued going. The sounds both of them made were variously needy from Ralph and somewhat pained from Calhoun. She wasn't a virgin, but it had been some time since she had something inside of her.

When it was fully sheathed inside of her, Calhoun slumped over the man and panted lightly. Her eyes were screwed shut. Ralph, being a virgin, had no idea what could have drawn this reaction from her. All he knew was he felt the need to comfort her. He gently pet her hair and groped her chest, and smirked at the squeak it got out of her when he gently pinched each nipple. Eventually she began to lift herself off and thrust back down, shallowly at first.

This didn't seem to be enough for Ralph as he bucked his hips up. She moaned, and her face heated up in embarrassment. Ralph propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his lips to her exposed neck, and began sucking soft, purple bruises into her creamy, white skin. Her own lips were occupied with sucking at his ear lobe as she thrusted, and they eventually became hard and fast as her body cried out for more.

Ralph groaned appreciatively when she sped up, and she let go of his hips so he could help. They rocked their hips together, Ralph meeting every thrust with one of his own. His large hands slid along her body, squeezing and pinching curiously here and there. He eventually found that he liked to touch the soft globes of skin that were her breasts the most. He squeezed and kneaded the flesh, smirking as she whined and moaned as he did.

Eventually, Ralph felt an odd sensation as something in his groin tightened. He was sent spiraling over the edge with a loud cry as the woman atop him gave one final thrust. His own thrusts sped up even more as he rode out his orgasm, spilling his seed. Calhoun watched through half lidded eyes as he writhed beneath her, shouted incoherent things and made such embarrassing noises as he came. The very sight sent her toppling over the edge as well. She tightened around him, and her own fluids joined his with a loud shriek and an arch of her back.

They both panted heavily at the end of it, and Calhoun slowly slid off of him. She gave a lazy grin and laid beside him, tugging him into her arms with a soft yawn. "I love you" Ralph murmured.

"I love you too."


End file.
